Forgotten Hero
by Forever-Forgotten22
Summary: Danny's kingdom has been taken over by Vlad. Danny must gain enough power and courage and fight for the throne while trying to protect the ones he loves. However there seems to be another player in this game for power...the question is, who?


This is going to be my very first Danny phantom fanfiction so it might not be that good compared to others. My friend Shoten-Shinzui oh DA kept pestering me about making this so here it is. (Note: This takes place in medieval times)

Danny: You gonna start the chapter yet?

Forever: I was just about to before you interrupted... Want to play a game?

Danny: Sure!

Forever: It's called shut-up.

Danny:...

Sam: Start the prologue!

* * *

Thunder shook the ground and lightning struck the dark night sky as a single cloaked figure stood in the pouring rain. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming in his direction. "Tucker."

Was all he said as he gave a small smile as his friend arrived. The young man in front of him was dark in colour and wore a faded brown traveling cloak over his bright yellow and red

peasant clothes. Tucker looked around quickly before speaking. "Danny we have to get going before this storm gets any worse." Tucker said as he turned and began running off. Danny,

shrouded in a glossy black traveling cloak ran after his friend into the rain. Soon the pair arrived at a small house made of stone. "My parents are gone traveling for a while" Tucker said as

he and Danny stepped into the house and lifted their hoods. He sat down at the nearest chair and looked up at his friend, and also the prince. Danny walked over to a window and stared

out at the rain and the silhouette of the castle, his home. "Tucker, do you think everything is going to be alright?" Danny turned to look at his friend who was twiddling his thumbs. Tucker

looked up and sighed. "I really don't know Danny, I only know what I've been told" Danny leaned on the window sill and quickly turned his head when he saw a bright blaze erupt at the

castle. "Tucker!" Danny shouted as his friend ran over to his side. Tucker already has his hood back up and ran over to the door. "Danny stay here, I'm going to go see if I can get Jazz."

Danny was about to protest when he saw the pleading look in Tuckers eyes. "Fine, but if your not back soon I'm going out to find you." Tucker nodded and opened the door and ran outside

back into the storm. Danny watched as his friends figure soon disappeared into the darkness. "I hope Tuck will be ok..." Danny said as he walked over to a worn down coach and sat down

on it. The past day seemed to fly by to Danny. He leaned his head back as he remembered what had happened in today.

_Danny walked around the palace market in search of his friend Tucker. He had said there was something of urgent matter that had to be spoken of. Of course the prince had hurriedly grabbed the _

_nearest hood to disguise himself and ran down to the market place. Tucker had gone on ahead of him just in case someone did recognize Danny even in the hood. He and Tucker were on two _

_opposite ends of the spectrum. Danny himself was the prince of this small country while Tucker was merely a simple peasant. They had met when Tucker had been wrongly accused of a crime and _

_Danny had gone to straighten things out. Ever since then the two had always hung out in secrecy. Speaking of Tucker Danny finally saw his friends bright red hat bobbing up and down around _

_villagers. Danny ran after the hat and soon grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway. "What did you want to tell me Tuck?" Danny asked as he let go of the young mans arm. _

_Tucker looked around and then looked at his friend gravely. "I've heard from a source that Vlad is thinking of overtaking the kingdom tonight!" Danny stared wide eyed at his friend as he thought _

_about this. "How did you even manage to find out such a thing Tucker?" Tucker put a hand on his neck and rubbed it as he said "Well, I kinda traded this one green gem I found to this traveling _

_gypsy. She said she had seen a man walk by her whispering to himself about it. I know it sounds farfetched but if saw this gypsy you'd believe me for sure. There was just an air of truth around _

_her." Danny nodded to his friend in understanding and rubbed his chin. He always knew his uncle was out to get the throne, though his father had never believed him and his mother just shook the _

_thought aside. "What are we going to do Tucker?" The black man took his hand off his neck and his eyes glinted as he told Danny his plan..._

* * *

Tucker ran through the rain and cursed slightly as he stumbled once. He looked up at the looming castle and caught his breath when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. Spinning around he

saw Jazz holding a blanket around herself. "Tucker, did you get Danny to safety?" Tucker nodded and Jazz smiled with relief. "He asked you to come get me didn't he?" Tucker nodded once

more and Jazz shook her head and sighed. "I can't go with you, I need to stay here and protect the castle. Tucker you need to protect Danny. Please I'm begging you to protect my little

brother." Tucker looked around and saw that the fire had been extinguished by the rain and he locked eyes with the princess. "Jazz...I promise to protect Danny with my life. He's my best

friend." Tucker picked up Jazz's hand and lightly kissed it as he bowed. "Please be careful, for your brothers sake. I don't think he could live with himself if his sister got hurt." Jasmine looked

at Tucker before moving away from him and walking to a small lean-to where two horses stood. "Don't worry about me, I'll be able to take care of myself. I already have everything planned

out for me. I promise the next time you two see me I will be alive. I count on it." Jazz unlatched the two horses and handed the reins to Tucker. The young man stood there in the rain and

gave a solemn smile to Jazz. "I hope the next time we meet the circumstances won't be so...harsh." Tucker mounted the black horse while Jazz lightly petted the white horse and looked

over to Tucker. "Don't worry about this horse not following you, Phantom here is Danny's favourite horse." Tucker nodded and winced slightly when he heard a scream from the castle.

"Goodbye Jazz, and...good luck." Tucker said as he kicked the horse and it took off with the white horse trailing behind. Princess Jasmine stood there for a couple of seconds before turning

and running back inside the castle, knowing that she would most likely find her parents dead. As she entered the castle she saw the castle guards had all been slain. She felt a lump in her

throat as she placed the wet blanket down on a chair and began to walk up the stairs to her parents room. "Mom? Dad?" Jazz walked down the hallway and arrived at their room. She

stood there for a couple of seconds then slowly turned the brass doorknob...

* * *

Serpentine eyes watched as a man rode away from the castle and a maiden ran into the castle. His lizard like body coiled around one of the towers as the stone began to crush under his

strength. Everything had almost gone according to plan, but the boy, that blasted boy had managed to escape before any harm could be afflicted on him. The black dragon hissed at this

and spread his bat like wings and flew away from the castle back to his own kingdom. He knew his friend Vlad had probably already seized the throne and slain the previous rulers. The

thought of this drove a fanged smile to appear on the dragons lips as his red eyes shone in victory as he flew through the stormy night.

* * *

Remember to review!

Sam: How come I wasn't in the prologue!

Forever: Because your not even supposed to know that this has happened yet. Now quit whining you'll be in the next chapter...most likely.

Sam: There's a chance I won't?

Forever: I don't know! Maybe, I haven't thought about it yet.


End file.
